Discovery
by Robotech
Summary: War has broken out. Males against females. For reasons unknown. Hiccup is sent on a mission with a group of men for his training to be the next chief, but he runs into a bit of trouble. Can he handle this problem? or could he find the solution to end this war?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

There was once a beautiful country, a country named Berk. It was known for its mighty warriors as well as its beautiful mountains and forests that covered the land. The gods in Valhalla were even dazzled by its beauty and sheer loyalty from its inhabitants. However, everything changed, when Loki became envios of the warriors that he considered only to be mere savages living in a land they don't deserve. Loki devised a plan to send horrible creatures to destroy them, creatures he had named... Dragons. Beasts with fire proof skin, which was more durable then steel, that could fly, spewing fire down from the heavens, with razor sharp claws an teeth, verifying from every shape and size. Loki's plan seemed flawless for a couple of months till the warriors had found out that they could live in peace with the dragons. Soon all fighting had ceased between the dragons and the warriors. Loki was infuriated by this outcome and started hatching a new plan. A plan more of his... specialty. He snuck into the warrior's village and caused deceit among the men and women dividing them against each other. War broke out between men and women. They fought over land and used their new dragons against each other. Soon the land became nothing but a bloody battlefield. One which the gods turned away from. Only Loki kept an eye on the war making sure that it continued on so that no one could have the beautiful land which once was.

Every time a side needed newborns they prayed to the gods for offspring and Loki would make them, males out of sand and blood and women through natural birth, just to see them fight on and on. One day Loki's father, Odin, saw what his son was doing and decided to stop his plans without intervening. The chiefs Stoick, Leader of the Hairy Hooligans tribe, and Valka, Leader of the Valkarian warriors, both prayed one night asking for a child that could take their places an create a better world. Odin took those two prayers before Loki could see them come in an answered them. In his chambers he held two orbs, one was a deep forest green while the other was as blue as the sky. Within in them held a small child. Odin took the green orb and started to mold it. "You, young lad, will be different than the rest of the males. You'll be smarter, creative, and open minded. You'll be treated as an outcast but fear not, you'll have a friend who will help you through tough times. An eventually you'll find your soul mate and bring an end to Loki's schemes." He then turned his attention to the sky blue orb and started to mold it as well. "You, my dear, will be the fiercest warrior ever known in the land. You'll be fast, clever, filled with beauty, and be admired. However, you'll feel that there is something out there that will make you feel complete. You'll find it one day and with that you will stop Loki's schemes as well. He finishes the molds and sends them down to their perspective parent. He then formed a black orb and molded a sleek black dragon. "You'll be the boys guide. A man can take only so much ridicule but when he has someone he can get through it all." He sends the dragon down with the boy so they could be found together. Odin looks on to the once beautiful country of Berk one more time before saying, "Stop my trickster son... and bring back the love that once was in this land."


	2. Chapter 2

This is where we will strike those wretched witches and reclaim Raven point. We cannot lose this battle. We need to open up our trade route for our men down at dragon cove." Stoick spoke with authority in his voice as he addressed his advisors and generals. The council members looked at one another with thoughtful expressions before looking back at Stoick. One of them speaks first, "Although it is a necessity Stoick, Who will lead this attack and with how many warriors? We are stretched thin already with warriors on the front lines and off land trading." "Not to mention our dragons are barely able to keep up with the constant travels." Said another council member.

Stoick sat back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It was true that their forces were spread thin and that the dragons were starting to slow down but if they didn't act soon then they will lose a valuable outpost and supply route. "What if ye made a small strike force? y'know, jus enough warriors to make them retreat from there." One of the generals spoke up with a heavy scottish accent waving around his attached war hammer. "Just what are ye saying Gobber?" Stoick asks with interest piquing in his voice as he leaned forward. Gobber, Stoicks most trusted general and longtime friend, stands up to explain his idea.

"What I'm sayin is, what if we made a task force of 10 warriors with 10 dragons to infiltrate the outpost and attack it from the inside outward. Driving the enemy out of the outpost and holding it off till reinforcements arrive." Gobber explained. Stoick stroked his beard in thought. A small strike force was unusual for them to use when most of the time they used brute force in large numbers to achieve their goals. They weren't exactly sneaky either. "Who do you recommend sending Gobber? Surprise attacks don't exactly suit our...um... style." Stoick says while gesturing to his mid-section.

"Aye Stoick, ye rite bout that. Which is why this becomes the most difficult part of my idea." Gobber says. "Why is that Gobber?" Stoick asks. Everyone in the room is silent as they listen closely to what Gobber has to say. "The new generation will have to be our strike force." Gobber announces.

The room burst into cries of outrage and anger. "You can't be serious!" "They aren't ready for this war yet!" "Are you trying to get them killed!?" "Stoick you can't be really thinking about agreeing to this madness!" Stoick sat back listening to all of their cries of outrage. They have a right to be afraid of losing their only sons. The female warriors are merciless when it comes to a fight. Gobber has a point though, The new generation was their best option for this mission. "Enough!" Stoick shouted acquiring everyone's attention. "I agree that they may not be ready for this war, but they never will be unless they are given a chance to prove themselves." The room is filled with murmuring before a council member spoke up. "We will agree to this Stoick, but only the best will go on this mission."

Stoick could only nod before looking back at Gobber waving him to go on. "This team will be very small. I've already selected some of the best warriors." Gobber continues as he walks around the table. "Tuffnut, explosive and destruction specialist. He may not be the sharpest tool in ye armory but he surely is the most useful in tight situations." Stoick nodded knowing to well that boys destructive habits. "Fishlegs, statistics and medicince expert. He is very knowledgeable of terrain and herbs, but it's sometimes hard to stop him from explaining everything." General Ingermen shook his head in embarrassment knowing it was true about his son. "Next we have Snotlout, he is our weapon expert and muscle in a fight. He would have been more but he has a habit of showing off and being his own team." General Spitlout, Stoicks brother, bowed his head in shame at his son's behavior. "Finally a leader who is creative and comes up with on the spot plans. One who has a dragon perfect for this mission. Hiccup." Gobber finishes and the room falls deathly quiet. "That's absurd! Why put him in charge!? He is your son and future leader I understand that Stoick but he isn't-" "Isn't what Spitlout?" Stoick cuts him off with an angry stare. Spitlout stares back at him before grunting and looking away in defeat. "Thought so, now then, anyone disagree with this plan?" No one spoke up, making Stoick nod his head in dismissal. The room cleared out leaving only Stoick and Gobber in the great hall. "Gobber are you sure Hiccup is ready for something like this?" Stoick asks with concern in his voice. "Aye he's ready Stoick. Give the lad this mission and he will be ready for his role. Who knows? Maybe he will lead us to a more peaceful life." Gobber says walking off to his own forge leaving Stoick alone to stare off towards ravens point. "I hope your right Gobber."

Off in another part of the fortified city of Warchest, in the town square sitting on a rooftop, was none other than Hiccup and his best friend Toothless. Hiccup sat sketching out the stone built city and ocean view, while toothless basked in the warm sunlight of the afternoon. Hiccup sighed and put down his sketching paper an leaned back onto the roof tiles, staring up into the cloudless blue sky. "Why am I even here?..." Hiccup asked to no one in particular. It's true he is heir to the throne and has been trained in fighting, as well as smithing, by the best of the best. He still, however, felt like he was seen as an outcast. Just that morning he had invented a new prototype for the crossbow, but when he showed it to his fellow tribe members, they just shunned him and ignored everything he said. They wouldn't even give him a second glance. Even the group of his age didn't hang with him.

See, Hiccup considered himself full of flaws that whenever his father complimented him on his training, his self-confidence didn't grow. Infact, it shrank even more because he only ever cared about his training and never bothered with his inventions that could potentially help in the war. He always stuttered, he tripped over his own feet, and was a complete klutz. Hiccup felt so out of place that the only way to feel he belonged was in the sky with Toothless. "Speaking about Toothless..." Hiccup dralled out as he rolled onto his stomach to find the dragon's snout merely inches away from his face. His big, green, cat like eyes stared back at him almost anxiously waiting for him to say those magic words. His tale slowly starts to sway back and forth in anticipation. "Toothless... Let's go flying!" Hiccup shouted as he jumped up to his feet and mounted the saddle while putting on his helmet.

(Listen to Learn To Fly by the Foo Fighters)

Toothless could only roar in excitement before he launched both of them high into the open sky. As they flew straight towards the sun the evened out and headed to the high pillars of stone that guarded their town from attack by the sea. They bobbed, weaved, and barrel rolled through the stony columns. As they approached a bridged stone pillar Hiccup stands up and jumped over it while Toothless flew under it and catches Hiccup on the other side. They then flew skyward once again spinning at high velocity before coming to a stop and falling backwards. Correcting themselves into a nosedive they sped on towards the ocean. Hiccups long auburn hair flowed behind him as he smiled. "Are you ready Toothless?" Hiccup shouted over the howling wind. Toothless let out a roar of acknowledgement as Hiccup reached for his straps on his legs. "Ready? And... Now!" Hiccup shouts as he yanks on the straps and brings them out to his sides. He suddenly is yanked out of the saddle by the rushing wind and starts gliding with Toothless on the winds. He pulls on another mechanism releasing his back fin allowing him to remain stable.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup shouted as he glided towards the sea. Toothless roared happily to see his best friend able to fly with him. He then fired a plasma bolt under Hiccup using the heat from the blast to keep him aloft. Hiccup yelled in delight at the feeling of flying alongside his friend. Toothless slowly guided himself under Hiccup as they approached the water. Hiccup brought his arms down, closing his glide suite, and landed on Toothless. As Hiccup tied the straps back into place, and wound the fin back down, Toothless picked up the pace on the water leaving a water trail behind them. They again jutted upward going higher and higher. "Ok Bud. Today we're going to do it!" Hiccup shouted as they started to slow. Toothless grumbled in response. "Aww come on Toothless it'll be fine." Hiccup says back to him as they even out. "Ok Bud. Ready? Dive!" They dove down towards the sea at a high speed. They kept going faster and faster. The wind started to howl. Then screech. Soon enough the sound was almost unbearable as they sped faster still. "Come on... come on... just a little more..." Hiccup thought to himself, but suddenly Toothless started vibrating. Hiccup soon lost visual focus and everything started to blur. Hiccup couldn't risk it any further and pulled back on Toothless which Toothless acknowledged by slowly pulling out. Just in the nick of time as they just barley skimmed the water. Slowly they lowered their speed as they headed back to town. "That was a close one Bud." Toothless only response was hitting him with a flick of his head. "Ow! I know Bud, but we were close that time! If only we could figure out why we can't go faster than that without losing control." Hiccup mumbled as they flew over the town and back to his house.

They landed in front of the house just as his dad, Stoick, arrived. "Hiccup! Start packing your bag! You're going to be going on your first mission." Stoick says as he heads in the house. "What!? But.. Wait dad!" Hiccup shouts as he stumbles off of Toothless and chases him inside. "Dad there must be a mistake. I'm not ready for this yet!" Hiccup babbled as he tried to reason with his dad. "You'll be needing this." Stoick says handing him a sword. "You'll also be needing that map of yours and here is the layout of Raven point outpost." Stoick hands to Hiccup as he goes about the house collecting various items for Hiccup to pack. "This is feeling very one-sided.." Hiccup complained trying to keep up with him.

"Now pack your things and meet Gobber at the training arena at sun down." Stoick said before walking out the door. Leaving Hiccup alone in the house with all the items given to him in his arms. "Great.. just great... Toothless we got some mission to attend now... what you think Bud?" Hiccup asks as he exits the house with his pack. "Toothless could only rumble worriedly to his friend. "Hey everything will be alright Bud. I mean what could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
